


Waiting to be Written

by hunters_retreat



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Ed comes home.  This is the morning after.A short,smutty sequel to That Would Be Enough





	Waiting to be Written

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Would Be Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667693) by [hunters_retreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat). 



> This is a short little sequel to That Would Be Enough. I got quite a few requests for a little smutty scene once Roy and Ed finally get together, so this is what happened :P Enjoy!

He woke to an empty bed and a voice out in the hallway.  Even as sleep-drenched as his mind was, he knew Ed’s voice just from the murmur.  He winced when he heard the phone receiver slammed into the cradle and just closed his eyes.  He couldn’t be angry.  He wasn’t sure he’d be angry ever again.

Ed had come home. 

Ed had come home to him.

No pretense, no reason why they couldn’t be together.  Just the two of them. 

The other side of the bed was still warm and Roy turned over and buried himself in the place that still smelled of Ed.  That he hoped would always smell of Ed.

He heard Ed come back to the room but he didn’t stir.  He felt the bed shift with Ed’s weight and the sheet and blanket move as Ed slid into bed beside him, but he didn’t say anything.

“I know you’re awake, Bastard,” Ed said softly in his ear.

He sighed.  “Enjoying what I can of my bed before I have to go to work.”

“Well, I’m not letting you out of bed today, so feel free.”

He looked up at Ed and his lover had a mischievous grin on his face.

“What did you do, Fullmetal?”

“Called Hawkeye and told her you weren’t coming in.”

“Ed…”

“She agreed that you’d be useless today so I might as well take you off her hands.”

He’d really like to be upset about Ed calling him off work when he really had too much to do, but instead he turned onto his back and reached up to cup Ed’s cheek in his hand.  Ed closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.  When Roy pulled him down for a kiss, Ed came to him willingly.

Their relationship had always been tumultuous, both personal and professional.  The Ed who showed up at the office pushed his buttons and challenged him.  He made Roy think, made him be better than he was.   The Ed of his letters made Roy feel too much, made him want things that he couldn’t have.  He made him crazy with it.  He’d been in love with Ed before the letters started, but once they began he had been… helpless.  Down for the count.  Drowning in him. 

This Ed?  The man in his arms?  In his bed?  Was like nothing he had ever experiences.  In all his dreams, all the ways he’d imagined Ed, he’d have never believed he’d have this. 

Ed’s lips were soft as they pressed against Roy’s.  He was demanding as a lover, but giving as well.  He was so damn expressive from the way he softly moaned Roy’s name to the way he used his hands to touch and learn and feel.  He had never been with a man before last night, but he had known exactly what he wanted and he’d taken it.

Roy would give him anything he wanted.  He was gonna be screwed the day Fullmetal figured that out.

“Roy,” Ed whispered his name and Roy wanted to hear it over and over again, moaned or whispered, even yelled, so long as it was in his home, where Ed could return to his arms.

“Tell me,” Roy said as his lips brushed Ed’s. 

“I want you inside me,” he said as he wrapped a hand at the back of Roy’s neck and pressed their lips together again.

It wasn’t a request Roy could say no to, or ever would, in fact.  It was a damn good thing Ed had called him off work before he woke, because once Ed said that, Roy wasn’t sure he could even remember he was supposed to go into the office today. 

“As you wish,” he said.  He pulled Ed over until his lover was on his back and Roy was braced between his knees.  He pressed his lips to Ed’s against because he couldn’t stop.  The slick was still on the bedside table from last night and he coated his fingers without moving away from Ed’s talented tongue.

As he pressed a finger into Ed’s body, his lover pulled away from their kiss.  “Roy,” he whispered against his throat. 

Roy couldn’t hold back the moan at the feel of Ed’s lips against his skin.

“Fucking knew it,” Ed said, his lips moving against Roy’s neck. 

“What did you know, Ed?” he asked as he pressed a second finger into Ed’s body.  Because if Ed was this coherent, he was definitely ready for more.

Ed arched up into him and Roy smiled against Ed’s temple. 

“Fuck, knew it was something.  Last night.  Just had to narrow it down,” he said.  And then he pulled away from Roy and his touch, and he was left dumbfounded as Ed sat up on the bed.  Ed crawled into Roy’s lap though and kissed him, soft and languid. 

“At first, I thought it was my mouth,” Ed said as he settled firmly in Roy’s lap.  “The way you responded to a simple kiss, or the way you watched as I took you into my mouth,” he whispered into Roy’s ear.  “And then, I thought maybe it was something else because you responded the same way when it was my hand. But then I figured out, it was this,” Ed said.  
  
“What?”  
  
Ed brushes his lips over Roy’s and he gripped Ed’s ass and pulled him closer.  Ed’s arms were around his shoulders to steady him and Roy could feel the smile against his lips.  
  
“This.  I think we both spent a little too much time remembering moments like this.”  
  
Ed’s lips dragged against his skin, across his cheek, and Roy couldn’t deny it. There had been too many times when he’d felt Ed’s breath against his skin and wanted so much more.  The intimacy of such an act.  The feeling that this was how they were meant to be. 

“Ed,” he whispered.  Then Ed reached between them and he took Roy’s cock in hand as he raised up.  “Not yet.”

“Oh yeah.  Now,” Ed said with a grin.  Roy couldn’t fight him on this.  He wanted Ed in any way he could have him, so instead, he gripped Ed’s ass and held him open as Ed sank down onto him.  He tried to kiss Ed, but his lover pulled away just enough to tease with his lips.

“Just like this,” Ed said as he licked his lips.  It was close enough to Roy’s lips that he could feel the slight press of his tongue.

“You’ll be the death of me, Ed,” Roy said.

“You’ve been saying that for a long time,” Ed said with a smile.  “Might as well have a good time getting there.”

Ed began to move in his lap, undulating rolls of his hips that had Roy gripped his hips hard.  Ed wasn’t wrong.  The younger man brushed his lips across his jaw line and used a hand to tip Roy’s head back and to the side.  He let Ed run his lips behind his ear and down his neck until he stopped to suck bruises into his skin. 

Ed didn’t pick up his pace, but kept a slow, steady rhythm.  It was maddening, much like Ed himself, and all Roy could think was how much he needed those lips on his skin.  He didn’t care where. 

Fuck, Ed was right and he knew it, and Roy couldn’t help but moan when Ed’s lips trailed across his throat as he began to suck kisses and bruises on the other side of his neck. 

Roy brought one hand up to Ed’s hair and he cradled Ed’s head gently, but firmly guided him back to his lips. 

He moaned as soon as Ed’s lips were on his again.  He licked at the seam of Ed’s lips and Ed opened for him.  When Roy’s tongue slid into his mouth, Ed teased as he withdrew his tongue before allowing Roy to capture it with his own once again. 

He used his thumb to gently force Ed’s mouth further open and this time it was Ed who moaned.  His hips began to move a little faster and Roy thought he just might have found something that Ed really liked. 

He wanted to flip Ed onto his back and make him scream his name to the ceiling, and he thought Ed just might enjoy the manhandling – Ed wasn’t the only one learning how to push his new lover’s buttons – but Roy didn’t want to stop this.  He didn’t want to lose the way Ed’s mouth felt pressed to his, the way his hips felt in his hands as he glided up and down Roy’s cock. 

He felt metal fingers on his shoulder squeeze a little too hard and he’d be bruised, but he’d never complain.  Ed, who was usually so careful about this automail and how he used it, was losing his control and Roy wanted more.  He wanted all of it.  He’d spent years watching the man he loved with someone else.  Years with nothing but a friendship that crossed too many lines and a drawer full of letters that were too well read.  He wanted every bruise and bite and scratch that Ed placed on his skin.  He wanted every whispered confession and every shouted insult Ed knew in every language he knew them.

He wanted forever.  And now, after years of waiting, he was going to get it.

He’d never let anything else come between them ever again.

He pulled away from Ed’s lips and Ed sped his hips up.  “Ed,” he whispered to his lover.

Ed looked at him, eyes half lidded.  Roy pushed the hair away from his face and pressed a quick kiss to his lips

“Ed, I love you,” he confessed.

Ed attacked his lips, both hands coming up to cup Roy’s face.  His hips rose faster and Roy gripped both his hips to help him rise and fall in his lap. 

He’d thought, not too long ago, that having Ed in his arms for one night would be enough, but he was wrong.  With Ed, there would never be enough.  He would always long for him, for this.  If Ed wasn’t in his arms, Roy would be aching. 

He felt Ed’s hips stutter and Roy thrust up hard into him.  Ed moaned and Roy continued as Ed’s cock spilled between them.  Roy thrust up once more, pushing Ed further down onto his cock, as if he could bury himself any further, and his own orgasm crashed into him. 

He held Ed to him, his head cradled against his neck where he breathed a trail up and down his shoulder and neck.  Roy rocked up into Ed a few times and earned a gasp and a stinging bite to the neck. 

When their breathing had finally stilled, he felt Ed shift up onto his knees and he slid free of his body.  Roy gently shifted them until they were side to side on the bed, facing one another.

Ed watched him with wide eyes and Roy wanted to ask, but then Ed smiled softly.  “Love you too, Bastard.”

Roy pulled him into his arms and he’d never felt more at peace than in that moment, with Ed in his arms.

“I know I said it last night, Ed but,” he sighed as he pressed a kiss to Ed’s forehead.  This was his.  This was his forever.  He’d never give it up and he’d never stop fighting for it.  He’d learned his lesson.  His life, without Ed, was just a series of letters waiting to be written.

“welcome home.”


End file.
